deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Pizarro
Francisco Pizarro was a conquistador and soldier-of-fortune who destroyed the Incan Empire and founded the city of Lima, the modern-day capital of Peru. Pizarro was born in the town of Trujillo, Spain, year disputed. In 1526, he sailed for the New World and landed in Peru, where he received permission to claim the land for Spain. In a bloody conflict, he killed the Incan emperor, Athualpa, and completely destroyed the Incan civilization. He was assassinated by political foes back in Spain, in 1541. Through his father, Francisco was second cousin once removed to Hernán Cortés, the famed conquistador of the Aztec Empire. Battle vs. Oda Nobunaga (by Cfp3157) After his success against the Incan Empire, Spain is sending Francisco Pizarro and his conquistadors to settle east. Little does he know that Oda Nobunaga is waiting for him Francisco is watching the rest of his supplies get unloaded from his last ship. "This land is peaceful. Perfect." he thinks. Just then, an arrow bounces off his chest plate. He looks starts to look around when another hits his leg. He angrily yanks it out and snaps it in half. He finally sees the shooter: Oda Nobunaga, Yumi Bow in hand on a nearby ship. Francisco quickly grabs his Arquebus and loads it, all while dodging arrows. He props it on his stand and releases a shot. It barely makes it, but it does what it needs to do. Oda is hit in his chest. He survives, but his bow falls into the water. As Francisco starts to reload, Oda advances goes with his Tanegashima and Yari. He drops the spear and loads his musket. As Francisco reloads, Oda is done and aiming his gun. They both fire at the same time. The Arquebus misses, but Oda manages to graze the stand, causing it to break. Francisco runs inside and grab his Alabarda. Oda moves to Francisco's ship, Yari in hand. Francisco is waiting for him. As he passes the cabin door, Francisco busts open the door, sending Oda flying. The Spaniard attempts a thrust with his Alabarda, but is parried by the Yari. These two polearms dual for awhile, then Francisco swings with his Alabarda. As Oda dodges to the right, Francisco turns the polearm,sending the hook into Oda's leg. The Samurai drops his spear and draws his Katana. Francisco tries to finish him off with the pike end, Oda dodges and breaks it with a hard slash. Francisco draws his Espada Ropera and the final showdown begins. Francisco tries a thrust and Oda blocks it and counters with a slash. A loud CLANG is heard when the steel sword meets the steel cuirass. Francisco takes the opportunity to try another thrust. It penetrates the lamellar, but not deep enough to reach the skin. Realizing this new danger, Oda begins a large flurry of attacks that Francisco can barely parry. Then he gets an idea. He runs into the lower decks. Oda wonders what is happening, and rushes down there to. Oda is looking behind some crates when he hears a noise. He turns around to see Francisco with his Crossbow pointed at the Samurai. Oda, realizing he lost, thrusts his Katana in the hole Pizarro made earlier. As he lays there and dies Francisco shrugs and shoots him in the head. Francisco Pizarro raises his Crossbow in the air and yells, "Gloria!" (Glory) in victory. Expert's Opinion In the closest battle has ever hosted, Francisco Pizarro won the day because of his better training in firearms, armor, and close range weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Royal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Spanish Warriors